


Close Proximity

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, screencap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when the ship lurches left and right, you can be sure that they often go flying in the same direction. It's always nice to know that your friend will be there to hold you up so you don't fall. To keep you on your feet, to steady you after the event. Innocently of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Proximity

The bridge shook with violence.  
  
They were thrown against the railing in unison.  
  
Like a dance made for two.  
  
Pulling them together, such force moving forward.  
  
No control to where it would lead them.  
  
Always together though, like it knew that even here in the midst of battle they would fight whatever came their way.  
  
Never separate they were.  
  
Side by side, and there was always that excuse to hold on to each other when the lights went out.  
  
To touch a muscled shoulder, a hand sliding to an upturned hip.

The smell of fear mingled between them as they inquired many times of whom it was that threatened their lives and the rest of the crew.

The prickling heat that their bodies gave off and the aching gut caused by what fate awaited them.

Adrenaline pumping, hearts racing, sweat dripping down the middle of their backs as the alarms blared and blinded the bridge red with its annoying siren.

What felt like forever lasted only minutes, and now the bridge is quiet and they separate from each other cursing the interrupted melange of flesh and bone.

Until they meet their next foe.


End file.
